Stars
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Jayne is overprotective when it comes to his girls, so what does the mercenary do when his teenage daughter gets her first tattoo? Rayne.


**Hey everyone. Here's a new story that I hope you all will enjoy!**

**I do not own Firefly.**

_**Stars**_

River Cobb waited to hear the sound of her husband's voice- wailing for her as he entered their room. When he opened the latch to their bunk, she heard him rustling quickly down the ladder.

The reader quirked up a smile as she waited for her husband to speak; "Riv! You can't tell me ya didn't hear her talkin' bout it in her mind?" Jayne whined.

"She didn't hear the procreation speak of it _Zhangfu_," River spoke.

"There's no _ruttin' _way she could do this without our say so," Jayne said.

"Nothing can be done now," River said.

"The hell it can! Some _hwoon dan _probably tricked her into it-"

"Jayne.." River started.

"I'm goin' ta find whoever marked our baby girl like that- they're gonna be-"

The reader got up, walked to the mercenary and took a hold of his head, tilting it to look at her; "What can we do? The quantities do not add up. The past can never be the present, or the future."

"How can ya stand there an be so calm?" Jayne asked.

"If she was to act the way you are, the problem would never be solved," River said.

"I know a way to solve the problem. No more leaving the ship till she's at least 30," Jayne paused; "Maybe never. C'mon baby doll, ya gotta be on my side some."

"She is," River paused; "Not letting her leave the ship until she's thirty, doesn't that seem a tad rash _Qinai_?"

"Well not ta me," Jayne said in his over exaggerated whine.

"No use for whining, Jayne," River said with a lopsided grin.

"I 'aint whinin'," Jayne protested.

"He is too," River teased.

"I'm jus' a little upset that Alex found a way to get herself a tattoo!" Jayne's pitch raised a notch.

"Look how many her father has acquired over the years," River prompted.

"That's different," Jayne said.

"So he says," River said with a sigh as she sat back down on their bed.

Jayne plopped down on the bed next to her. He saw that she looked like she was contemplating something; "What's going on in that _Fung luh _mind o' yours?"

"She's trying to think of a simple solution to this," River said looking into her husband's eyes.

"Tell her she 'aint gettin' another tattoo in her life," Jayne said.

River gave him a glare; "She's hard-headed like you husband, she won't listen."

"I 'aint that hardheaded Riv," Jayne said.

River spared him a teasing smile; "Okay, Jayne," The reader gave the merc a light kiss and then went to the ladder of their bunk.

"Where are you goin'?" Jayne asked.

"To go speak with the procreation. Are you joining me?" River asked.

"Might as well darlin'," Jayne said.

***Firefly***

This all started when River and Jayne's sixteen year old daughter decided she was going to get a tattoo. Just a little star on her wrist was all she wanted. She knew the crap she would pay for it, but it was really worth it.

The day after she got it done was the day her father found out. She was sitting at the dining table playing a card game with Zoe and Wash's son Alan- Mal and Inara's daughter Rebecca- and Kaylee and Simon's son Thomas when Jayne walked past his daughter. At first he thought she had drawn a star up there, then he got a better look at it. _Ma de! _She was surely humped…

The mercenary looked down at the clone of his wife; "Hey Alex, whatcha got 'ere?" he asked smoothly.

Alexandria Cobb looked up at her father; "Cards?" she said with a little smile.

"Nice try _nyen ching-duh_, gimme your right hand," Jayne said.

Alex grinned sheepishly at her father to which she did as she was told.

Jayne studied the star on her wrist; "_Gorramit _when did you get this done?" He sounded more freaked out than he did angry.

"I got it done yesterday when we all went to get Ice Planets," Alex said.

Jayne grumbled with a huff as he let go of his daughter's hand.

"Dad, you're not mad are you? I mean, it's not like I got some huge tattoo," Alex said.

"Don' make a difference big or lil, why'd ya get one anyways?" Jayne asked.

"I just thought it would be cool," Alex said.

"No more leaving tha ship till yer thirty," Jayne started.

"Dad, c'mon that's not fair," Alex protested.

"Life 'aint fair kid," Jayne said as he walked away to find River.

***Firefly***

If it weren't for River, Jayne would be sticking to his "No leaving the boat" rule. The reader always had a way to calm her husband down.

When they went to see Alex, she was in her room (which was actually River's old room.) The teenager was in a position that was very River-esque. She had her feet against the wall and was staring at the ceiling. As she noted that her parents were in the room with her, Alex sat up right on her bed and looked at her parental figures.

River was the first to move. She sat next to her daughter and gave her a smile; "Your father wants to apologize for his rash behavior," the reader then glared at her husband.

Jayne sat on the other side of his daughter and began with; "Ya gotta forgive yer ol' Pops. He'd be a _ruttin' _mess without yer Ma there," he earned a smile from River with that.

Alex stared at her Dad but didn't say a word.

"I 'aint mad at ya. Like yer Ma said, what's done is done," Jayne said.

River spoke this time; "We want you to be content _bao-bei_," the reader kissed her daughter's forehead and added; "But the next time you're in hot pursuit of getting a tattoo please rethink it. At least until you're over the age of eighteen."

"How about 40?" Jayne asked.

"_Bizui Zhangfu_," River responded.

Alex's mouth spread into a smile at her Dad's expense; "It's a deal," she said to her Mom.

**So how was the story? Short I know but I hope it was enjoyable!**


End file.
